


Fernweh

by ImJustFandomTrash



Series: Thorin Oakenshield & Co. [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustFandomTrash/pseuds/ImJustFandomTrash
Summary: Thorin Oakenshield has been transported to our world, and you're the person who comes across him. After explaining the situation to Thorin that he was in the modern world and not Middle Earth, you agree to take him in and help him on his quest to find a way back home.However, the quest will not be easy, and in your time of searching for a way to bring Thorin home, you show him the finer things in life that Middle Earth does not have to offer. Beaches, modern supermarkets, and tv shows, the list goes on. Thorin finds himself enjoying the modern world, and in turn, enjoying you.The question isn't on whether or not Thorin will find a way home...but rather will he be willing to leave it, and you, should the time come?[Thorin Oakenshield x Female! Reader]
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Reader
Series: Thorin Oakenshield & Co. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657975
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This series is on my tumblr, DabisBurntNut, and it's honestly so fun. Inspired by an ask/answer by ThorinTheHotTotty (also tumblr). Please enjoy!
> 
> There's a mentioned timeline, but it's really obscure.

As the sun shined on the white and blistering sand, the sound of waves crashing against each other and the beach echoing through the sandy environment. As you lied within the blistering sunlight, there was a sigh beside you that made you open your eyes and look to your side. 

“What was the sigh for, Thorin?”

The dwarf king looked down at you before looking out at the ocean, watching as the hundreds of patrons partied on the beach and in the ocean. 

“It is nothing.”

“No, I know that look. You’re thinking about something…home?”

Thorin took a deep breath, replying softly while taking your hand. 

“Yes. We do not have such places in Middle Earth, and if we do, they are not as pleasant as this. It is…nice…not having to worry about much, though I do worry about my kingdom and how my kin are faring while in my absence.”

You squeezed his hand gently, saying softly. 

“Thorin, we’re going to find a way to get you home. You have to be patient though. Magic does not exist here in this world, but we’re going to find a way to make it exist. You’ll be home to your kingdom in no time, and you’ll never have to worry about your home again.”

Thorin bit his lip before looking down at you through the sunglasses you had bought for him. 

“I am afraid…I do not wish to leave behind the pleasantries within this world. Life is much easier to live here than it is in Middle Earth. I also do not wish to leave you behind.”

You smiled and replied, squeezing Thorin’s hand again. 

“Don’t worry, Thorin. I won’t be going anywhere any time soon..”

Thorin smiled softly before you hummed, turning onto your stomach to allow the sun to tan your back. Thorin’s hand gently rubbed against your back, and you told him cheekily. 

“You’re very handsome with a ponytail by the way. There’s a group of women and men who won’t stop staring at you.”

Thorin turned his head discreetly to look at the said group, and they immediately went back to their group shenanigans, trying to seem inconspicuous. You snickered and pointed out, placing your hand on his tattooed stomach and tracing the dwarven designs and runes that ran along his pectorals and shoulders, then down his arms. 

“I think it’s the ink.”

“Do you think so?”

You nodded and sat up on your elbows, looking up at him with a grin. 

“Oh yes. People in this world are considered more attractive when they have visible tattooes than those who do not. I think it’s because it makes you seem much more stronger and mysterious.”

You tickled at his ears, and Thorin chuckled, moving his head away from you and grabbing your hand. He asked you, tilting his head. 

“Do you think that as well?”

“Well, considering that I know you? Yes.”

You both chuckled before Thorin said to you, letting his fingers run along your back and play at the waistband of your bathing-suit bottoms. 

“I am not the only one who has been watched since we arrived to this place.”

“Oh?”

Thorin gestured with his head, and you turned to see a group of volleyball players sneaking glances at you while they played. One of them waved at you with a grin, and you snickered, looking back at Thorin.

“Oh, King, I think they’re waving to you.”

Thorin laughed, shaking his head, and you bit your lip with a smile. Grabbing your sunscreen, you held up the lotion before asking him softly. 

“Mind reapplying this for me?”

Thorin chuckled before taking the sunscreen, letitng his book down before sitting onto his haunches. Uncapping the lotion, he squeezed a generous amount out before chucking the bottle back into the beach bag. Slowly, almost erotically, Thorin began to rub the lotion into your back. You hummed softly, mumbling. 

“You know, dwarves are supposed to be super strong, right? You’d do great as a masseuse here, which is what we call people who massage others for a living…or massage therapist.”

Thorin chuckled deeply, replying. 

“I appreciate the message you are conveying, but it would be unbecoming of a king.”

“Then your wife will love you definitely.”

Thorin was quiet, rubbing his hands along your shoulders before bringing them down your back and sides, his fingers dipping beneath your beach top a bit. 

“Keep your fingers where they belong, Thorin Oakenshield.”

Thorin smirked a bit before discreetly brushing them along the sides of your breasts. 

“I did not realize these did not belong to me.”

“You never made it official!”

You chuckled, and Thorin shook his head while smiling. Retracting his hands, you asked him. 

“Will you do my legs too while you’re at it?”

Thorin nodded wiped excess sunscreen from your back, rubbing it down your legs. You chuckled when you spotted the group of men and women fawning over Thorin again. Sitting up onto your elbows again, you grabbed the sunscreen and moved from Thorin. Turning, you smirked at him and waved the bottle back and forth. 

“Your turn.”

Thorin chuckled and turned around, sitting criss-cross in front of you. Moving his hair out of the way, you poured some of the sunscreen into your palm and threw the bottle back into the beach bag as Thorin had. Slowly, you began to rub your hands all over his tattooed back, taking special care to pay attention to his spine, as you knew he was sensitive there. 

Thorin shivered a bit, his head falling forward. Your fingers brushed against the side of his pectorals. Thorin smirked, feeling you as you mirrored his earlier ministrations. Leaning forward, your palms pressed against his hips as you asked him teasingly over his shoulder. 

“Would you like me to get your front, my king?”

“Would it be considered illegal here to do so?”

You laughed lightly, and Thorin smiled down at the blanket as you patted his shoulder. 

“Yes, very much so.”

Thorin chuckled, replying with a low ‘pity,’ before becoming silent again. As you worked, you hummed softly to yourself before you pulled Thorin’s hair back. Gently, you carded your fingers through the wavy ponytail, softly tugging any knots out before tightening the ponytail. 

When Thorin turned back around, his face was a bit red, and you hummed deeply before grabbing an extra packet of travel-sized sunscreen that you had grabbed from the store. Ripping it open, you began to rub it into his face. 

“Why are you putting that onto my face? It smells rancid.”

“Your face is looking red.”

Thorin swallowed thickly and murmured softly.

“It’s not because of the sun.”

You froze, Thorin looking down at the blanket, and you flushed deeply. 

“Oh…oh, I’m sorry, Thorin.”

“No, I should be apologizing. It is shameful of me to-”

You shook your head, grabbing his shoulders and shaking a bit 

“No, it’s okay, Thorin. I totally forgot about the hair thing, that’s my bad. I won’t touch your hair again without your permission or when there isn’t any people around.”

Thorin nodded softly, and you grabbed his face, brushing your fingers against his beard. 

“I mean it, Thorin. It’s completely okay and nothing to be ashamed of.”

Thorin sighed and he mumbled to you softly. 

“You are very kind. I am glad that you are the one who found me.”

You smiled widely and replied, leaning back and reaching into the cooler to hand him a water.

“Thank you, Thorin. I’m glad that you feel that way. Nowadays, people aren’t so uptight about things like that. A lot of people are more understanding than they are in Middle Earth, I bet.”

Thorin nodded, and he swallowed thickly before taking the water from you. You hummed deeply before grabbing a popsicle, smirking a bit to yourself. Ripping the icy treat open, you hummed as you put it into your mouth. 

“Now you’re just being cruel.”

Thorin growled to you. You hummed again. 

“Oh, sorry, I can share if you want.”

You held it out for Thorin, and he leaned forward, slowly slipping the treat into his mouth and sucking. Your cheeks lit up and your heart began to race as you stared into his eyes through the shades he was wearing, feeling the popsicle spin as he ran his tongue over the treat. You swallowed thickly, sweat running down your neck and chest, and Thorin pulled back, licking his lips. 

“It’s very sweet, what is that?”

“It’s…it’s a, um…it’s a-”

Thorin chucked at your stuttering, watching for a moment. 

“My apologies, I did not think you found consuming a cold treat so enticing.”

“Oh, shut up!” 

You fumed, spinning around and lying back down. Thorin chuckled deeply and licked his lips again. The treat truly was delicious, and he had never had anything like it before. 

He wondered about how the treat was made, and he watched you as you lied back down, your butt jiggling from the force of your body flying down onto blanket. His hands rubbed against your thighs, and you pointed up into the air. 

“You better keep those hands to yourself, Thorin Oakenshield!”

Thorin chuckled and gave a heartfelt squeeze to your thighs before sitting back beside you, picking his book back up and you gave him a sideways glance before smiling to yourself, finishing your treat with large bites before flicking the stick into a plastic bag for trash. 

Moving a bit to your stomach, you set your head on Thorin’s side, flicking your sunglasses down, and Thorin began to rub his fingers through your hair. Sighing softly, you smiled in delight as the sun beat down on the two of you, music playing pleasantly, and the two of you falling a little bit more in love. 


	2. supermarket blues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely a favorite. 
> 
> The story will continue to bounce forward obscurely in the timeline, so please forgive the strange timeline. I didn't really think about the full timeline when writing these rip.

His eyes were squinting at the crowded supermarket. The hot summer day was just as blistering as it was when you two had gone to the beach, but it was worse as you and Thorin weren’t simply basking in the sun. While Thorin had simply gotten incredibly dark from his time spent in the sun, you had gotten sunburned on your shoulders pretty badly. 

When you had broken out the aloe vera, Thorin had been intrigued by the strange substance. There was no such thing as aloe vera in Middle Earth, and it made Thorin wonder just what other fauna this world had that Middle Earth didn’t. 

Thorin was distracted from his thoughts as you grabbed his hand and kept a tight hold on it to not lose him in the crowd, and Thorin got a whiff of the aloe vera as the wind blew his way.

“How can you bear the smell of this…aloe vera?”

The words felt strange on Thorin’s tongue, and you chuckled, pulling him along through the crowded markets. 

“Well, I’m used to the smell, so I don’t really notice it much. Although, It isn’t too bad of a smell, to be quite honest with you, Thorin. You’re just smelling the added medicine that’s in the gel. Remember, the gel isn’t straight from the plant. This is a medicine that is manufactured into the aloe at a factory.”

Thorin nodded, though he had to admit that he was still a bit confused. Did that mean that you didn’t make this yourself? Who did, and what did you have to trade for such an amount that was in the bottle? You hummed and took a deep breath of the markets air before looking at him. Thorin’s gaze was wide as he looked around at the crowded supermarket, and he murmured softly. 

“This reminds me very much of the markets in Dale and Esgaroth.”

“Is that comforting to you?”

Thorin looked over at you and he replied softly, squeezing your hand gently. 

“Aye, but it is also a bittersweet thought. It makes me miss my home a bit more.”

You hummed and offered to him, coming closer to him so you could speak a bit more softer to him.

“If you want, you can go back to wait into the car. I’d hate to make you homesick more than you already are.”

Thorin shook his head, smiling lightly at your kindness and concern. 

“No, it is quite alright. It is only normal to be reminded of home when you miss it the way that I do, but I appreciate your concern.”

You smiled at him before tugging him along through the crowd. When you stopped by one of the produce stands, you smiled and showed him all of the fruits and vegetables. Thorin was awed by the sights, not recognizing some of the fruits and vegetables on the stand. Picking up a mango, he sniffed it and asked you. 

“What is this?”

“It’s called a mango. It’s very sweet, but you can’t eat the outside of it. At least, I don’t.”

Thorin hummed, nodding in understanding, and you smiled before grabbing the mango, putting it into your basket. Grabbing two more, Thorin smiled at your gesture before pointing to the cucumbers. 

“And these?”

“These are called cucumbers. They’re….a refreshing vegetable, I would say. Do you guys not have cucumbers in Middle Earth?”

Thorin shook his head before making a face. 

“No, and if we do, I am certain they are grown by the elves.”

You chuckled before picking out a few more fruits and vegetables and then slipping your wallet out and paying for the produce. Thorin frowned deeply and grabbed one of the bills from your wallet. 

“This is your form of currency?”

“Yes, this is how we pay for things now. This is a fifty dollar bill, which I think would be equal to fifty of your gold coins, if I am not mistaken? I’m honestly unsure at how currency and appreciation/depreciation works.”

This piece of paper was equal to fifty gold coins? Thorin almost didn’t want to believe it. As you walked through the market, Thorin took in all of the stalls that didn’t have foods, but more-so items like strange metal structures, miniature versions of the things you called ‘vehicles,’ and so many other head-scratching things. 

Grabbing one of the mangoes, you fished out your pocket knife and began to skin it. When part of it had been skinned, you held it to Thorin, who took another sniff of the fruit. 

“It’s a really sweet fruit, I swear, but you have to be careful biting into it because there’s a huge seed in the middle of it.”

Thorin nodded, and you watched with anticipation as he took a bite of the fruit. Juice ran down his chin and into his beard, and Thorin chewed once, twice, and then took another bite. Your shoulders sagged in relief, and Thorin hummed. 

“This is very nice.”

You smiled before leaning towards him, wiping your thumb against his chin. 

“Yes, but it’s very juicy, and you’re making a mess of yourself.”

Thorin’s ears pinked, and you smiled at him brightly before turning away, taking his hand in your own again. Thorin mumbled. 

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“Oh, but I did. If I hadn’t, it would’ve stayed there.”

Thorin gave you a look, taking another bite of his mango but this time making sure to wipe his mouth afterwards. 

“I am not that unsophisticated.”

“Now, my dear King, did I say that?”

He huffed and you giggled before you pulled him to a candle stand, looking through the homemade candles. Grabbing a honey and vanilla scented candle, you held it for Thorin to smell. He took a deep breath before humming, the wind pushing his ponytail back over his shoulder. 

“That smells wonderful. What is it made with?”

“It’s honey and vanilla, and it’s made with beeswax. See?”

The merchant, an older woman, smiled kindly. 

“Oh, it is one of my best selling candles! Great for when you want to relax…or make your room smell good before a night of lovemaking with your dear husband!”

You gasped and laughed loudly, covering your mouth, and the woman laughed with you. Thorin, however, was embarrassed, his cheeks going red a bit. You said to the woman, handing over a couple of bills for the candle. 

“Oh, I’ll definitely keep that in mind, thank you!”

The woman nodded to you, and you slipped the candle into your beach bag, smiling brightly. Thorin wet his lips, and he asked you nervously.

“What are human courting customs like here?”

You looked over at Thorin before smiling. 

“I don’t think it’s that much different than what Men do in Middle Earth. We don’t use gifts really as a sign of courtship anymore, except for those who feel that giving gifts is a way to make their interests known. Most people will just outright tell the person they like that they’re interested in them.”

You stopped at a food stand, waiting in the long line before continuing 

“Mostly, the new custom for Men in this world is that we ask the person that we are interested in if they would like to have dinner. We call it a date. After the first date, if it goes well, one or the other will call the other up and ask if they want to hang out again. Some will even kiss if the first date goes well, but it isn’t as common as it used to be.”

Thorin nodded, listening intently as he mentally took notes, and you looked over at him with a soft smile. 

“It honestly just goes from there. People do what they feel is natural to them, instead of doing what royalty might want from you, like an arranged marriage or such. We have much freedom to choose who we would like to be with and who we don’t want to be with.”

That seemed pleasant, Thorin had to admit. He had honestly always despised the thought of being in an arranged marriage. After all, if he was put in an arranged marriage, he would never truly love his wife as he would his One. Thorin perked up and turned to you, asking you almost eagerly.

“Do you have such things as Ones in this realm?”

You hummed deeply, looking up and tapping your chin as you thought about it. 

“Well, I wouldn’t say for certain that we have a destined One here in this world. That’s actually a matter of opinion here in this world. I believe in the concept of soulmates, personally. It’s a beautiful thought…thinking the universe or your creator has made someone just for you to be with.”

You smiled down at the ground, Thorin tilting his head and a small smile crawling on his face as well at the soft expression that crossed your face.

“It’s bittersweet because you might never find them, but I think it’s comforting to know that there’s someone in the world who will love us for who we are…who will always protect us and never judge us. They just… _care_ about us without obligation or out of expectation for something more.”

Thorin looked down at your conjoined hands, feeling how perfect your hand fit within his own, and Thorin asked you softly. 

“Do you think you have already found your One?”

“I don’t know, Thorin. I’ve never been in real love before to really know.”

Thorin was surprised, blinking owlishly at you.

“You mean you’ve never been with anybody else?”

“No, no, I’ve had many people that I’ve courted, as you would say, but I never really truly loved any of them like you might love a soulmate, which is what we call Ones here. I wished the best for them and wanted nothing but for them to be happy, but I never really felt that….that _pull_ to them…like I wanted them to be the one I died with at the end of my life, you know?”

Thorin nodded slowly, and for a moment, he was quiet before he asked you nervously. 

“Would you…like to…get supper then…with me?”

You glanced at Thorin, your eyes a bit wide before you smiled at him, tightening your hold on his hand and tugging him away from the food stand. 

“Sure, I’d like that. I know this really great place that we can order from. It’s something called Italian, which is a cuisine that originates from a country here in this world named Italy. Their food is amazing and practically ingenious!”

As you began to tell him about Italy and the cuisine of Italian food and wine, Thorin couldn’t help but stare on at you, becoming lost in the way the sun wrapped around your body and made you glow. You were beautiful, and it made Thorin wonder if he had actually found his One. 

Thorin’s hand tightened it’s hold, and his heart raced as you tightened it in return, rubbing your thumb along his hand and making him fall even more in love. 


	3. voiture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, i fucking love this series <3 I truly do hope that you guys enjoy this part!!!
> 
> Also this does NOT take place after Candles & Mirrors, but somewhere before sksksk. I should probably move chapters around, but i'm too lazy at this point rip.

“Would you just let me drive?!”

“No! How can you drive when it’s not even in the right gear?! That’s the reverse, Thorin!”

A growl sounded from the drivers seat.

“Mahal, woman, why on this forsaken earth can’t you humans just walk!”

“Because that takes too damn long! Now put it in drive!”

You were laughing while Thorin growled and gripped the steering wheel of your car tightly, giving you an annoyed look as he breathed heavily and flared his nostrils. You covered your mouth as he glared, and you took some calming breaths, trying so hard to keep the grin off of your face.

“Okay, for the fifth time-”

“-You don’t have to point it out!”

You snickered before repeating. 

“Alright, alright! For the ‘blank’ time, this is Park. It’s how you keep the car from rolling when you’re about to be exiting the vehicle. This is Reverse, and this makes the car go backwards for when you’re backing out of the area where your car is parked.”

Thorin nodded, listening intently as you ran through all the gears again, and you grinned before explaining. 

“This is Neutral, and you won’t need it unless the car needs to be pushed for whatever reason. So, don’t use Neutral until absolutely needed.”

Thorin nodded again. 

“This one is Drive…the important one!”

Thorin grit his teeth, and you giggled at him. 

“Push the brake, and place the car into drive.”

Doing as you said, Thorin pressed down onto the brake and placed the car into drive, and you said. 

“Okay, slowly take your foot off the brake and very, _very_ gently begin pressing the accelerator.”

Doing as you said, Thorin sighed and slowly pressed down on the accelerator. As the car began to move, you smiled widely as he began to drive around the empty parking lot.

“Wow, great job, Thorin! You’re doing great! Be careful on turning though, okay? You’re a natural.”

Thorin sighed softly, your praise calming him down, and he was careful to turn the wheel to prevent jerking the car. The more he drove around the parking lot, the more relaxed he got, and you smiled as he drove around the empty lot with growing ease. 

“Do you want to practice parking again?”

Thorin’s brow furrowed a bit, pursing his lips as he focused on the road. 

“We practiced it at least seven times already.”

You pointed out, scooting a bit away from Thorin as you knew he was going to become upset.

“And each time, you almost smacked into the trees…or the light poles….or the curb itself.”

Thorin glared at you again, and you giggled at him, sliding down in your seat a bit.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! You’re just so easy.”

Thorin sighed and mumbled. 

“Mahal, give me strength.”

You chuckled again before asking him honestly. 

“I’m not..actually making you mad, am I?”

Thorin looked over at you before shaking his head and gently turning the car to practice turning the other way.

“No, you’re not…but Mahal, you’re frustrating, to say the least.”

You snickered, and Thorin couldn’t keep his smile off of his face. You peeked over at the speedometers to check the gas level, and you hummed deeply. 

“We’ll be needing gas soon, but we’ll go over that later. Do you wanna switch spots and I’ll get us some food?”

Thorin hummed. 

“That sounds very nice.”

Bringing the car to a stop, Thorin placed the car in park and unbuckled his seatbelt, getting out to switch spots. Getting into the driver’s seat, you let out a small cheer and turned the radio on. 

“Alright, King Thorin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror! Allow me, (Y/n), to show you how it’s done.”

Slamming the car door shut, you didn’t even give Thorin a moment to get situated before you were speeding off, his ponytail flapping within the wind from the let-down window.

“Mahal, woman! Slow down!”

“Oh, quiet, you! You sound like a scared old granny!”


	4. candles and mirrors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was SUPPOSED to be the end of the series....but I do enjoy writing this AU a lot, so I'll keep adding more when the ideas come. Hope you enjoyed the works so far though!

It had been a week since you and Thorin had dinner. He had quite enjoyed the food, and had wondered how tomato sauce was created. After telling him over a glass of wine, you had showed Thorin one of your favorite shows, Forged in Fire. 

You should have known it was a mistake to do so. 

Thorin had done nothing but critique and complain about the way the contestants would forge their weapons. You had to remind him that most of the contestants weren’t people who forged weapons since they could actually hold a hammer, but Thorin was still annoyed by the ‘magic box’ and decided he had had enough. 

Instead, you had made him some tea and gave him some sweets. You found that Thorin was a huge fan of chocolate, though he couldn’t have too much of it lest his stomach became upset. It was actually quite adorable. Sitting down across from him, you asked him, resting your hand on the palm of your hand. 

“I’m sorry if this is insensitive, but why is blacksmithing so important to dwarves?”

Thorin hummed and set his tea down, replying to you while gazing intently at you. 

“It is our way of life. Mahal, our creator, created us by anvil and hammer, shaping us into what is it that we are. He passed his knowledge of creation to us, and we have created by the anvil and hammer he gave unto us since then. It is…a way of life, just like how Men and Elves have theirs.”

You smiled and chuckled, shaking your head. 

“No wonder you got so irritated by Forged by Fire.”

Thorin’s ears pinked, and he shook his head. 

“I shouldn’t have gotten irritated. Smithing is something to be proud of…something to take pride in, no matter what age you are learning at.”

You smiled at him and teased him, leaning forward and crossing your arms onto the table. 

“Is the great Thorin Oakenshield getting soft and sentimental?”

Thorin gave you a look, and you giggled, leaning back and taking a large sip of your tea. 

“I said nothing.”

“That is what I thought.”

You both chuckled after a moment, and you hummed deeply, opening another Hershey kiss and popping it into your mouth. You asked as Thorin grabbed another one as well. 

“Do they not have chocolate in Middle Earth?”

“Not that I have experienced, no.”

You shook your head and pushed the bowl over to him. 

“That’s a tragedy.”

Thorin smiled lightly, and you smiled a bit wider. 

“You’ve been wearing a ponytail since we left the beach, you know.”

Thorin’s cheeks pinked, and he scratched his beard, looking away.

“It’s a comfortable style.”

You smirked a bit before asking, taking another sip of your tea. 

“What’s the significance of hair in your culture?”

Thorin hummed and said softly, thumbing at one of the beads of his braid. 

“I admit that the exact history of hair within our culture evades me, but Balin would be the best person to ask once we are able to find a way back to Middle Earth. However, I can tell you that it is first a sign of social status. How we wear our hair can determine where we stand in status, especially what we wear in our hair.”

He showed you his bead, and you leaned over to get a better look. On the bead was his family crest, and you hummed deeply. Thorin hummed and continued. 

“It’s…also important for courting as well. We show that we are courting by braiding our lovers hair and locking the braid with a bead we have created or anything that bears our family name.”

You smiled and said, spinning the bead in your fingers to get a look at the whole bead. 

“That’s so cute. It must be a very intimate experience braiding your lovers hair.”

Thorin was quiet for a moment, watching you play with his braid before responding. 

“It is a very personal and intimate moment indeed.”

“That’s why you got…embarrassed…at the beach, right?”

Thorin nodded, and you flushed hot again, rubbing the back of your neck. 

“I still feel bad about that. I know you told me about it once, but I’d forgotten about it.”

“It’s alright. My culture is new to you, just like your culture is new to me. You are bound to forget like I am.”

You both gazed into each others eyes. You became lost within the blue hues, feeling the intimacy that he conveyed with just a glance. Thorin’s eyes became half-lidded a bit as he looked at you, and when you noticed he seemed a bit closer, you shot up from your seat. Swallowing thickly and grabbing his cup, you were flushing hotter and you rushed out.

“Here, I’ll pour you some more tea.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

Thorin grabbed your arm gently, and you tugged on it when he pulled it back. 

“No, no, I’m gonna pour us more tea.”

“(Y/n).”

You stopped, looking at Thorin with wide and shy eyes, and he smiled softly at you. 

“I’ll get the tea.”

Your eyes looked down at his hand on your arm, and you whispered.

“Are you sure?”

Thorin nodded before his hand slid away from your arm, and electricity ran through your whole arm. You found yourself missing his touch, and you slammed the cups on the counter, making him jump a bit. 

“Fine! Fine, you make the damn tea.”

“Are you alright?”

You ducked away, scurrying off into the hallway while choking out a ‘fine!’ and running into your room. Shutting the door, you slid down the wood and took a deep breath. 

_‘It isn’t forever, man….come on.’_

Looking at the plastic bag with the candle you had bought from the supermarket, and you grabbed the candle and a lighter. Lighting the candle, you took a deep whiff of the candle and felt your nerves die a bit. Placing the candle in the special candelabra you had created, you looked at all the mirrors surrounding the candle and creating a bright lamp for the dark room. 

A knock on the door brought you from your stupor, and you looked over as the door opened. Thorin walked in with two steaming cups of tea, and he sat down beside you on the bed. Handing you your cup, it was quiet as the two of you looked into the candle. Thorin looked over at you for a moment before looking back to the candle and he asked you softly. 

“When we find a way back to Middle Earth, would you come with me?”

“And leave everything that I’ve ever known?”

Thorin looked down at his lap, and you hummed. 

“I don’t think it’d be too bad living in Middle Earth….we’d have to do some work on the plumbing though.”

Thorin’s eyes went wide and he looked at you before dropping his tea and bringing you into his arms, practically slamming his lips against yours. You gasped, dropping your tea as well, and you screamed when you both fell back into the bed. 

“My carpet!! Thorin, the tea!!!”


	5. foundation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl, i truly enjoyed this chapter. It's so fun to write!! <3

_**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.** _

“What is that infernal noise?”

Grumbled the thunderstorm beside you in bed. Your eyes slowly opened, and you groaned. Was it already Monday? Sitting up, you stretched and slammed your hand down on the alarm clock, silencing the noise. Thorin’s eyes were opening slowly, a deep sigh heaving from his belly. 

“It’s an alarm clock. It signals when it is time to wake up.”

You replied groggily, yawning heavily as you got up. Thorin sighed deeply, shaking his head a bit before he rolled over, placing a pillow over his head. Rolling your eyes, you said to him.

“You’re coming to work to me today. Make sure you’re up and dressed by the time I’m out. 8am sharp.”

“I am?”

You nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. As you showered and got ready, Thorin had sat up from the bed, running his fingers through his hair. In his time of being in the modern world, his hair had grown much longer thanks to advanced cleansers and shampoos. He honestly didn’t think his hair could be so soft…and curly!

The curls were by far not unruly, but his hair was certainly wavier than he though it could ever be. It made him miss being able to actually brush his hair. Standing up, Thorin hummed and slipped on some nice clothes. He wasn’t sure where it was that you worked, but you were usually gone before the sun would rise and just after the sun reached the highest point in the sky. 

When you walked out, you were wearing a pair of old jeans and an old shirt, drying your hair with a towel and Thorin asked you as he looked you over with an interested gleam in his eyes.

“Why am I going with you to your work?”

“Well, I thought that you could come with me to get out of the house a bit. Maybe show you around and see if you’d want to start working with me just so you aren’t just stuck here.”

Thorin was intrigued, listening intently, and as you tied your hair up and grabbed the items that you would be needing for your job, Thorin slipped on a loose jacket. While he hated how most modern-day clothes looked, Thorin was particularly fond of dark-wash jeans and long-sleeved shirts. 

You didn’t get his fascination with the long sleeved shirts, however. He always bunched them up at his elbows, but he hated modern t-shirts and how tight they seemed around his biceps. However, you never minded it. Secretly, you enjoyed getting to look at Thorin’s strong arms.

It was easy to get used to never needing to worry about potential dangers, or having to run a kingdom….it was nice. Thorin, however, could not help but to worry about Erebor How was Fili doing with the kingdom? Were they still looking for him? How much time had passed since his disappearance? 

Thorin sighed a bit, shaking his head a little. It wasn’t a time to be getting upset over things that he could not control. Besides, there was much to appreciate about the modern world. Transportation was much more advanced than Thorin could ever imagine. 

Food was never an issue, and all around, technology was just…phenomenal. It was amazing how advanced the world would become in the future years. 

However, it saddened Thorin that the more advanced the world became, the less magic that began to exist. In order for magic to exist, you had to believe in it. It boggled Thorin’s mind that people just stopped believing in what was proven to be real in the old world in favor of new-world technology. 

Although, Thorin could never deny that he wanted the technology of this world back in Erebor. There was so much here that could help Erebor and advance it towards self-sufficiency.

“Thorin!”

Thorin jolted, his blue eyes wide, and you giggled when he looked at you.

“We’re here!”

Thorin looked out the windshield at the art gallery. His brow furrowed a bit before he asked you. 

“You’re…an artist?”

“Sort of. I’m a ceramics teacher.”

Thorin’s eyebrows shot up, and you slipped out of the vehicle with a grin while grabbing a bag that had been in the backseat of the vehicle. Thorin slipped out as well before pulling his jeans up a bit. 

“I did not know that you were a teacher, less alone in the art of pottery.”

Walking into the lobby of the gallery, you smiled back at Thorin. 

“Yeah, it’s something that has been passed down in my family for generations. My great, great, however many greats grandmother began the tradition back in the middle ages. Since then, all the women in my family were potters.”

“Every single one?”

Walking into the classroom that was situated in the back of the gallery, you began to set up the materials that you would need to make your pots with while replying.

“Well, we had the occasional lady go onto her own path, but most of the time, yes. My family is a traditional family of potters.”

Thorin nodded before asking you, finding a seat beside the white wall that had some drawings and writing on it. 

“Do you sell what you create?”

You shrugged, hauling some containers of clay beside your lathe. 

“Sometimes, but I tend to keep some of my work. All the plates, bowls, vases, and cups in the house were made by me.”

Thorin was astonished, though it clearly made sense. Why buy plates and drinkware when you could make it? Thorin asked you as you finally got everything set up. 

“What will you be teaching today?”

“Mornings are usually the beginners classes, so we’ll be doing something easy and making bowls. Class 1A has already made their bowls, so today they’ll be painting. A few of the kids haven’t finished their bowls just yet, and some of them have to restart. The intermediate class, which is from 10am to 11am , are going to be starting mugs, and the expert class, which is after lunch, are going to be making some vases.”

Thorin shook his head a bit from the information that was just poured into his head. It was a lot to take in, but Thorin was intrigued and ready to see what education was like in the modern world. When the clock struck 8:50am, that was when everyone started filing in. 

Teenagers, young youth, and elder people began to file into the classroom, setting their materials up and giving him strange looks. When everyone was finally seated and ready, you smiled kindly at them all. 

“Good morning, everyone.”

“Good morning,” came their unison reply. Thorin smiled a bit before you began the introduction for the day. 

“Today is going to be a very special day. I have a very good friend with me this morning, and he’s going to be watching over the class with me…almost like an observer. If his presence makes you uncomfortable, please feel free to ignore him.”

Thorin gave you a look, and the class chuckled a bit while you winked at him. Thorin sighed and slipped his jacket off before you began to teach the class. As you helped some of the younger kids fix up their bowls or help them restart, Thorin couldn’t hep but smile at you. 

You were very kind and patient, answering every question the younger kids had as you helped them shape their creations, and Thorin couldn’t help but feel as though it was similar to smithing. 

Bending and creating the metal into the desired shape just like you did with the clay in your hands. It made Thorin wonder if you could ever be a blacksmith. For a moment, the class seemed to slow down and get into a comfortable work zone, simply painting or shaping their clay creations, and you sat beside Thorin. Thorin looked at you, asking. 

“This is what you do every day?”

“Well, except for Saturdays and Sundays, but yes. This is what I do.”

Thorin smiled kindly at you, looking back over the class. 

“What made you begin teaching others what had been taught to you?”

You shrugged, reclining back a bit in your seat. 

“I just really wanted to start teaching, but I wasn’t interested in literature or social studies. Pottery and art were all I ever wanted to teach, but a while back, the education system deemed art programs not really essential for school curriculum, so many of the art programs in the surrounding schools were shut down. Getting a job as an art teacher was incredibly hard and incredibly competitive, and so I had to suffice with this.”

You sighed and took a drink of water, shaking your head a bit. 

“I found out about the art gallery and decided that I would rather just teach pottery and give people that creative and healthy outlet that they really need in their life, especially for the children because art is a form of self-expression and sometimes, that’s all these kids have.”

Thorin hummed in agreement, and you nicked off a piece of clay from the barrel you had brought into the classroom.

“That is very noble of you, (Y/n).”

You smiled at Thorin before looking back down at your piece of clay, shaping it into an apple. 

“Thank you. I appreciate that a lot.”

Thorin smiled softly before clearing his throat, and just as he was about to open his mouth, it was time for you to become teacher again. As you stood, instructing the class and passing around a cart for people to place their finished products onto, Thorin couldn’t help but to think how helpful it would be to have you back in Erebor with him. 

Art was a highly respected profession within the kingdom, and there were still parts of the mountain under renovation….perhaps you could have those parts to yourself, shaping them into your beautiful creations if you would like to. Thorin swallowed thickly at the thought, his heart beginning to race. Why was he acting like this? 

Shaking his head a bit, the class had already begun clearing out, some of the children and adults thanking you, and when the class was empty, you turned to Thorin, wearing that beautiful smile that always made Thorin’s stomach tighten with butterflies.

“The next class is going to be the intermediate class. We’ll be starting today…do you want to try it out?”

Thorin nodded slowly, and almost melted at the way you smiled so brightly at him. You walked to the side of the classroom, pulling another lathe out for him, and as you showed him how to use it, Thorin couldn’t help but become distracted while looking at you. 

Sighing softly, Thorin’s eyes grew even softer, and when you looked at him to ask him if he understood anything you told him, Thorin leaned in and gently kissed you. Shivering slightly, you relaxed against him, the air getting sucked from your lungs as you kissed him back. Thorin’s hands gently cupped your face, and he pulled back to rest his forehead on yours. You flushed with heat, asking him softly. 

“What was that for?”

Thorin smiled softly, replying. 

“You are incredible.”

Your eyes widened a bit, and Thorin’s smile widened at you before he kissed you again. You hummed softly, gently pulling him closer by his shirt. Thorin’s tongue swiped across your bottom lip, and you pulled back a bit. 

“Thorin, the next class will be starting soon.”

“Then I will kiss you until it does.”


End file.
